


Under The Table

by luvthefilth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Married Sex, Masturbation, PWP, consensual drunk sex, eating pussy under a table (???is there a tag for that lol), vaguely implied petplay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvthefilth/pseuds/luvthefilth
Summary: Pearl is drunk and horny. Jasper is also drunk and horny, but a work meeting cuts their lovemaking short. Thankfully, Jasper has come up with a compromise.
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> What's up gays I haven't used this account in forever lmao. this is based off an rp i did with my boyfriend but i'm not sure if he wants to be credited lol anyway hope you enjoy the fic!

Pearl couldn't remember the last time she'd been so needy; that said, she was a little tipsy and also couldn't remember if she was on her second or third glass of wine. Really, all her mind could focus on at the moment was the _beautiful_ woman sitting at her kitchen table, chatting with some stranger on her laptop. Apparently she had some sort of _meeting_ for work; what a clam jam that job could be... _'They could have at least told her sooner. We were so close to making love when she got that stupid phone call...'_

Taking another sip of her wine, Pearl let out a long sigh. She leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, but made sure to keep herself out of the camera's view -- she still had the common sense not to let Jasper's boss see her half naked, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a sports bra. Jasper didn't even look her way -- just continued her conversation with the woman on the computer screen, talking in that oh-so-professional voice she always found so hot. It almost sounded like she was putting on an act to compensate for the fact that she was tipsy, too. 

Pearl licked her lips and downed the rest of her wine. It was childish, but her jealousy grew with each passing second. _'She said it'd only be a few minutes... but it feels like it's been an hour.'_ she thought, setting aside her wine glass and slowly sinking to her knees. _'Never mind that; even if we can't have sex, I'm so touch starved... I need something. Even if it's just her hand in my hair.'_

Pearl crawled across the kitchen floor and scooted herself beneath the table, finally catching Jasper's attention; it was a quick, confused glance that lasted a mere millisecond, but any attention was enough to make Pearl's heart flutter. But that fleeting moment of joy turned to disappointment when Jasper turned her amber gaze back towards the screen, going on to talk about stocks or wages or whatever other boring shit businesswomen talked about at their meetings. Whatever it was, Pearl was too drunk and horny to care. 

She wedged herself between Jasper's legs, resting her head against her big, warm thigh. With flushed cheeks and a sleepy smile, she gazed up at Jasper like a puppy begging for dinner scraps. While Jasper's eyes didn't stray from the screen, she also didn't let her wife go unacknowledged, and she rested a big, firm hand on Pearl's head, gently ruffling her short hair. 

Pearl let out a happy sigh; she'd gotten just what she wanted. Leaning into Jasper's firm touch, Pearl scooted herself even closer to her and allowed her eyes to fall shut. She could just fall asleep right then and there... She felt so loved, with her head on her love's lap and those big, rough fingers running across her scalp. 

And then she heard the sound of a zipper, followed by the pop of a button. Pearl's eyes shot open, and she saw that Jasper's jeans were undone. Pearl slowly turned her gaze upwards, not quite sure what to make of this. _'Is this... an invitation? _ She didn't know why else Jasper would unbutton her pants. Pearl licked her lips, placing a hand on Jasper's groin and pulling her lacy black underwear down. She looked up at Jasper once more, just to make absolute _certain_ that this was what she wanted. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jasper said -- clearly directed at the person on the other end of her skype call, but she glanced down at Pearl as if to indicate it applied to her as well. 

And that alone was enough to make Pearl shudder. _'Thank goodness.'_ Eagerly, Pearl tugged Jasper's jeans down to her knees, and Jasper shifted slightly in her chair to help make it easier. Then, Pearl began to nudge down those silky panties, and couldn't help but notice they were a tad wet as well. _'Someone was horny, too, that's for sure...'_ she thought. She buried her face into that fluffy, thick pubic hair and took in the delicious, familiar scent of Jasper's pussy. 

Pearl managed to tug herself away after a few moments, reminding herself not to rush into it. As much as she'd love to go straight into eating her out, it'd be more pleasurable for both of them if she took her time. So Pearl trailed a line of kisses up the soft, fuzzy skin of Jasper's thigh, giving extra attention to the stretch marks and beautiful patterns of her vitiligo. But as lovely as her thighs were, Pearl couldn't hold back... Jasper's pussy was _right there_, begging to be licked. So Pearl spread the lips apart with her fingers and dug right in. 

Jasper let out a sharp gasp, which she immediately masked with a cough. When the person on the other end questioned it, she responded with, "A-ahem, sorry, got dust in my throat." before reaching down and giving Pearl an approving pat on the head. 

Pearl felt a wave of relief at Jasper's reassurance. The last thing she wanted to do was get her in trouble, or humiliate her in front of her workmates... Once her worry subsided, she went back in and slipped her tongue between Jasper's lips. As Jasper talked, she could hear her speech getting more breathy, her voice occasionally cracking... _'How cute.'_ Pearl moved her tongue upwards towards Jasper's clit, drawing a little circle around it. Jasper's legs trembled, and Pearl could feel her strong, chubby thighs squeezing around her. _'Aww, it feels just like a hug...'_ she thought. With one hand gripping Jasper's thigh, Pearl's free hand slipped downwards, and she began rubbing circles on the wet spot of her boxer shorts. 

She could feel Jasper's body trembling; as Pearl turned her gaze up towards her wife again, she could see just how hard she was trying to keep a straight face. With a hand over her mouth and a glazed over expression in her eyes, she was truly struggling. _'How I wish we could be shameless right now... I want nothing more than to hear you scream my name.'_ she thought. 

When Pearl pulled away _just_ long enough to wipe her face and spit out a few stray pubic hairs, she heard a soft, barely audible _whine_ come from Jasper's throat. She chuckled, tracing a finger across Jasper's thigh. _'Someone's needy.'_ she thought, licking her lips. _'Don't worry, sweetheart...'_ And with that, she went back in, running her tongue across those wet, slick lips. 

Jasper's breath was shaky; she was beginning to reach her limit, and Pearl could tell. She honestly couldn't help feeling a little bad for her... The poor woman had to focus on some boring work meeting while getting the best head of her life. 

"S-sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to go. I'm not feeling well. I'll catch up tomorrow." Jasper said, and Pearl immediately brightened up. And with the click of Jasper's laptop shutting, Pearl knew that was her cue. She thrust her tongue into Jasper's pussy and let out a loud, shameless moan. 

"Fuck, Pearl...!" Jasper moaned, gripping the sides of the table. "Mm, yes... Harder..." 

Rubbing her own clit in sync, Pearl thrust her tongue in and out of Jasper's cooch. _'It's about time... I'm not sure why she didn't do this sooner...'_ As she fucked her with her tongue, Pearl gazed up into Jasper's half-lidded amber eyes. _'Finally... I've been wanting to look at that pretty face.'_

"Princess, yes... Aah, I love you..." Jasper breathed. 

If her mouth hadn't been full, she'd have been moaning Jasper's name just as loud; but hearing her wife moan her pet name like that was just what she needed. It finally pushed her over the edge, and with a high pitched whimper, she came. Jasper thrust her hips against Pearl's mouth and tilted her head back, letting out a loud moan in return as she did the same. "_Fuck_! Pearl, mmm..." 

Pearl pulled her tongue out of Jasper's pussy. She licked the juice from her lips and rest her head against her thick thigh, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "Darling..." she breathed, raking her stubby nails across Jasper's soft skin. 

"Good princess..." Jasper said, running her fingers through Pearl's hair. She patted her lap and gestured with her hand for Pearl to stand up. "Come here. I want you on my lap." 

Pearl pulled herself to her feet and crawled into Jasper's big lap; she rest her head against her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her torso. "Mmm... I can't believe you let me do that, hehe..." she whispered, twirling one of Jasper's locks around her finger. 

"How could I resist?" Jasper said, and she leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
